warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Forge World
goes about its daily routine on a Forge World]] across the galaxy, ca. 999.M41]] Forge World]] A Forge World is the Imperial term for the numerous planets that are directly controlled by the Adeptus Mechanicus. All have in common a complete dedication to the manufacture of the various machines and devices of the Imperium, the pursuit and preservation of (ancient) scientific and technical knowledge and the worship of the Machine God. Because of the Adeptus Mechanicus' monopoly on technical knowledge and expertise in Imperial culture, the Forge Worlds are the Imperium's primary source of all kinds of hardware: from farming equipment to war machines such as starships, tanks, aerospace fighters, or even Titans. Ancient pacts between the Adeptus Mechanicus and other worlds and institutions of the Imperium oblige the various Forge Worlds to supply other planets and the various military arms of the Imperium such as the Astra Militarum with the products of their manufactoria. Much of a Forge World is like an immense factory, with industrial complexes soaring into the sky and mine workings burrowing deep into the planetary crust. Forge Worlds build great numbers of complex technologies, like tanks or spacecraft parts for the Imperial Guard and the Imperial Navy. They are ruled by the Adeptus Mechanicus, whose training and research facilities are located there, along with the grand cathedrals to their deity, the Omnissiah, in which the ruling Archmagi of the Tech-priests enact the grandest, most complex rituals to honor the Machine God. The Adeptus Mechanicus’ fleets, its armies of cybernetically-enhanced Tech-Guard warriors and, most formidably of all, the Titan Legions, are also all based on Forge Worlds. The Forge Worlds are largely autonomous from the rest of the Imperium, as allowed by the terms of the Treaty of Mars that founded the Imperium in the 30th Millennium, and the Adeptus Mechanicus is loath to allow anyone on their surface other than Tech-priests and the legions of menial, cybernetic Servitors who labour for them. The surface of a Forge World is normally completely covered in massive factory complexes that stretch across the horizon. Its ecosystem has been completely destroyed. The air is saturated with toxic gases and rivers flow with toxic runoff from the multitude of manufactoria. In many cases, even seas and oceans have been purposefully evaporated to make room for more manufactoria. However, the sheer amount of industrial output greatly benefits the Imperium as a whole. All of the items produced by a Forge World are constructed according to a very specific design formula that varies from Forge World to Forge World, even for otherwise identical pieces of the same equipment and these variant designs are known as that Forge World's "pattern." The Forge Worlds were settled by Cult Mechanicus colonists sent from Mars, the first of the Forge Worlds, during the Age of Strife. Despite the difficulties with Warp travel during that period as massive Warp Storms consumed the galaxy during the gestation of the Chaos God Slaanesh in the Immaterium, several interstellar expeditions were able to make their way across the galaxy, either using the Warp during a period when there were few storms or travelling at sub-light speeds in realspace. Hundreds of Mechanicus colonies were settled across the galaxy spreading their faith into every corner of human-settled space. These planets were allowed to remain under the direct sovereignty of the Mechanicus under the terms of the Treaty of Mars that the Emperor of Mankind signed with the Mechanicus to unite Terra and Mars beneath the aegis of the Imperium of Man in the late 30th Millennium. While there are hundreds of Forge Worlds in the Imperium, the most important is Mars, home of the Adeptus Mechanicus' political and spiritual head, the Fabricator-General of Mars; and the Imperium's first Forge World. Other Forge Worlds include Ryza, known for its advanced plasma technology; Gryphonne IV, home of the Titan Legio Gryphonnicus; Agripinaa, a primary supplier of military goods to the Fortress World of Cadia; Phaeton, manufacturer of the Leman Russ main battle tank; and Urdesh, the primary Forge World within the Sabbat Worlds Sector. Of all the Forge Worlds, only Trebor catered exclusively to the industrial needs of lost Cadia. One of the most sought-after creations from Trebor is its version of the Vanquisher Cannon, which is the most powerful of all the Vanquisher Cannon variants. During the Dark Age of Technology, the twin empires of Terra and Mars co-existed, to the mutual benefit of both. Trebor was colonised by survivors of colony expeditions from both Terra and Mars after they were lost during a Warp Storm. This forced both colonies to combine their knowledge and build the most technologically-advanced of all the Forge Worlds. Trebor was only re-discovered by Commissar Yarrick during the Second War for Armageddon in the late 41st Millennium. As a result, Trebor has sworn its allegiance only to Yarrick and to Cadia. Its arms and technology made a major difference in the continued defence of the surviving Imperial worlds of the Cadian Gate following the triumph of Abaddon the Despoiler in the 13th Black Crusade. Life in the Shadow of the Omnissiah Life on a Forge World is harsh even by Imperial standards. The Adeptus Mechanicus grade, quantify and measure every child born in their domain to best find their use and how they might serve within the Omnissiah’s great pattern. The most promising are inducted into the ministries of the Machine God, destined, in time, to find their place among the ranks of the priesthood. Of the rest, a percentage of the most physically able are subjected to the trials of the Skitarii and other more secretive castes. For the majority, however, there is a place, willing or not, within the Forge World’s vast webs of production. Such life-long service forms the mass of skilled workers that maintain the Forge World’s industries. These menials (or labour units as they are known) are free to make what lives they can for themselves in conditions largely no different from those found on most Hive Worlds, that is so long as work quotas are met, order maintained and their masters’ arcane pursuits are not disturbed. For those that fail in their service, fall badly injured or are proven guilty of some crime, punishment is harsh as new labour-helots and organic servitor components are always in demand. Notable Forge Worlds Fallen Forge Worlds Hell-Forge]] There are those forge worlds which have long ago, fallen from the Emperor's grace and have willingly embraced the corrupting influence of the Ruinous Powers. These fallen forge worlds are known as a Hell-Forge which are controlled by the Dark Mechanicus, the Heretek scions of the Cult Mechanicus, who willingly perform tech-blasphemies outside the proscribed tech-canon of their former orthodox brethren of the Omnissiah. These Hell-Forges are wholly given over to daemon-machines and infernal industries, where mills grind flesh and suffering is the currency used to make the insane visions of their nightmarish masters a reality. Notable Hell-Forges See Also *'Dark Mechanicus' *'Hell-Forge' Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus'' (Rulebook), pg. 43 *''Black Industries' "Guide to the Calixis Sector", pp. 24, 42 *''Clan Raukaan - A Codex: Space Marines Supplement, pp. 35-44 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), pg. 15 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex), pg. 20 *''Codex: Cult Mechanicus'' (7th Edition), "The Quest for Knowledge" *''Codex: Imperial Knights'' (6th Edition), "A Legacy of Honour - Justice," pg. 12 *''Codex: Khorne Daemonkin'' (7th Edition), pg. 72 *''Codex: Skitarii'' (7th Edition), pp. 16-18, 22-34 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pp. 30, 40 *''Codex: Tyranids'' (5th Edition), pg. 27 *''Dark Heresy: Beta Core Rulebook'' (2nd Edition) (RPG), pg. 23 *''Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook'' (2nd Edition) (RPG), pg. 35 *''Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 18, 88, 136, 249, 287-288, 324 *''Dark Heresy: The Lathe Worlds'' (RPG) *''Dark Heresy: Inquisitor's Handbook (RPG), pg. 132, 144 *''Imperial Armour - Apocalypse II, pg. 11 *''Imperial Armour - Imperial Vehicles for Warhammer 40,000'', pp. 24, 30 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard & Imperial Navy'', pp. 8-12, 15-16, 130, 168, 185 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Second Edition: Imperial Guard'', pp. 10, 77, 168, 237 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines & Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 8, 99 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Second Edition: War Machines of the Adeptus Astartes'', pp. 12, 231 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks, Part Three'', pg. 119 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eight - Raid on Kastorel-Novem'', pg. 104 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War, Part One'', pg. 84 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War, Part Two'', pg. 97 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'', pp. 90-97 *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus'', pg. 17 *''Imperial Armour Volume Thirteen - War Machines of the Lost & The Damned'', pp. 12, 51, 169 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse (2nd Edition), pp. 12-14 *''Munitorum: Warscythes (Background Book), pg. 2 *''Only War: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 149 *''The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pp. 18, 138, 224 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Two: Massacre'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pp. 156-157 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Three: Extermination'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pp. 19, 106, 133-134, 136, 151-157, 160-161, 282 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Four: Conquest'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pp. 24-27, 68, 147 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Five: Tempest'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pp. 117-119, 133-134 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Seven: Inferno'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pp. 32, 171-177 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (7th Edition), "Time of Ending" *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (6th Edition) *''White Dwarf Weekly'' 63 (April 11, 2015), "Battleground: Gorgonum," pp. 27-34 *''White Dwarf'' 318 (UK), "Arming for Medusa - Part 1: The Imperial Muster," pg. 94 *''White Dwarf'' 287 (UK), "Eye of Terror Worldwide Campaign - Death By a Thousand Cuts," pg. 39 *''White Dwarf'' 276 (UK), "Index Astartes: First Founding Chapters - Raven Guard Space Marine Legion," by Graham McNeill & Erick Kilmer, pp. 96, 100 *''White Dwarf'' 267 (UK), "Assault on Holy Terra," pg. 22 *''White Dwarf'' 140 (UK), "Stellar Fleets, Galactic Civilisation" *''Flight of the Eisenstein'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''A Thousand Sons'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Nemesis'' (Novel) by James Swallow, pp. 83, 87 *''Deliverance Lost'' (Novel) by Gav Thorpe *''Prey (Short Story) by George Mann *''Corax: Soulforge (Novella) by Gav Thorpe *''Praetorian of Dorn'' (Novel) by John French, Part 2, Ch. 3 and Part 4, Ch. 1 *''Dark Adeptus'' (Novel) by Ben Counter *''Faith and Fire'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''First and Only'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''The Greater Good'' (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell *''Grey Knights'' (Novel) by Ben Counter *''Heroes of the Space Marines'' (Anthology), "And They Shall Know No Fear," by Darren Cox *''Iron Hands'' (Novel) by Jonathan Green *''Priest of Mars'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Soul Drinker'' (Novel) by Ben Counter *''Titanicus'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''What Price Victory'' (Anthology), "Calculus Logi," by Darius Hinks *''Fanatic Online'' (Web Magazine) #1, "Avicennas Warband," by Peter "Avicenna" Bell *Warhammer 40,000: Chaos Gate (PC Game), "Target of Opportunity: Zosma" *[http://app.fantasyflightgames.com/dark-heresy/calixis.shtml Fantasy Flight Games - "The Calixis Sector"] *Week Two: Konor *Imperial Victory on Konor! ES:Mundos forja Category:F Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Forge World Category:Imperial planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets